


Fire Naga Crowley (Fan Art)

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fire, M/M, Naga, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Fire Naga Crowley collecting Angel feathers.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462243
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Snake Pit





	Fire Naga Crowley (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a digital painting submission for the [Great Good Omens Snake Off Event. ](https://summerofspock.tumblr.com/post/611507702004367360/according-to-legend-st-patrick-stood-atop-the)There will be a follow up piece later, as the feathers Crowley has collected had to come from _somewhere._
> 
> I will post it as the second chapter on this when it is ready, though it won't be right away.
> 
> If you haven't already, please feel free to check out [the Serpent in the Apple Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185909), another of my digital paintings that was created for the Snake-Off St. Patrick's Day event.

Fire Naga Crowley  
Digital Painting  
Paint.net and mouse.

View on [ Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/662752301166813/?type=3&theater), [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9jXg_KFZs4/), [ Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/612203699339739136/fire-naga-crowley-digital-painting-paintnet-with), or [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1237348681021632512)


End file.
